


no angels could beckon me back

by dcnwilds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, gays in love, i love exy gfs, unrequited only then it Is Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcnwilds/pseuds/dcnwilds
Summary: Allison muses that Renee’s faith is the cross around her neck, but Allison’s is this longing that consumes her days.





	no angels could beckon me back

Allison doesn’t mean to fall in love with Renee.

She really doesn’t. And it’s weird, because the last person she dated died, and they’re just friends, and Allison didn’t even know she liked girls, and she doesn’t know if Renee does, and even if she does, that doesn’t mean she’d like Allison. So it’s weird and never going to happen and she should just ignore how she feels when Renee smiles at her, right?

The underlying problem is it doesn’t feel weird when they’re lying on Allison’s bed listening to music through shared headphones (Hayley Kiyoko, for the record. Okay, so Renee might be into girls after all.). Or when Renee offers to dye the ends of Allison’s hair pastel pink and her hands brushing against Allison’s skin make heat pool in her stomach. Or when Allison takes Renee’s hand to drag her into a store, and doesn’t let go when she probably should.

Allison has imagined kissing Renee so many times it hurts to remember it’s only a familiar fantasy. She thinks a part of her might be convinced they have to end up together somehow, and God, that part of her never stops aching.

She notices her, in the ways she did before and never would have dreamed of. She never stops noticing her: the softness of her smile, the curve of her lips, the grace of her words. One day, Allison muses that Renee’s faith is the cross around her neck, but Allison’s is this longing that consumes her days, and finds that she can’t meet Renee’s eyes for the rest of the day.

Sometimes she catches Dan watching her with curiosity that gradually fades to understanding, and she prays to Renee’s God that she’ll never tell Allison’s secret. She doesn’t think she could bear Renee distancing herself, the caution in her words or, worse, the pity in her eyes.

But then it’s snowing outside. Allison always wanted to kiss a boy in the snow when she was ten, but a decade later, the girl haunting her doesn’t fit that box. Maybe it’s the vodka she slipped into her hot chocolate that evening, or the residues of the seething anger she felt earlier looking at her father’s latest tweet on the sins of homosexuality, or the knowledge that Dan is making use of Matt’s empty dorm and won’t be returning for many hours, but Allison is so tired of pretending.

“Renee?” She murmurs, turning her head so their faces are almost close enough to touch, tangled on the couch.

Only now they’re looking at each other and the words she’d been about to confess are forgotten, as are her inhibitions.

Allison kisses her as if they’re dying - hard and fast and with the entirety of her heart. She’s so shocked at her own actions she almost misses Renee kissing her back with the same ferocity. Almost.

Parted minutes later by a key in the door, Allison barely registers Dan’s cursing of someone interrupting her and Matt the exact wrong time (if only she knew) and if she picks up on Renee or Allison’s significantly messier than before hair or exactly how close they’re sat next to each other, she doesn’t comment on it.

When Dan has safely wandered into the bedroom, Allison finally speaks.

“Um- That was…”

“Long-awaited?” Renee suggests, a new glint in her eye.

“I was going to say bad ass, but that works too.”

“Want to do it again?”

“Mmm,” Allison confirms, lips already on Renee’s.

They both ignore Dan walking in for a second time and the subsequent victorious text with a photo attached to the group chat informing Matt and Nicky they both owe her $20.

**Author's Note:**

> They are IN LOVE and should have been canon… I appear randomly with a spontaneous short renison fic bc it’s What They Deserve hi comment or leave kudos if you liked it? <3


End file.
